


It's All In The Eyes

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Supernatural), Episode: s05e04 The End, Episode: s05e20 The Devil You Know, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, Episode: s14e11 Damaged Goods, Episode: s14e12 Prophet and Loss, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore Knew It All Along, M/M, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Supernatural Canon Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: When Sam took the Baozhu pearl on his hands, he didn’t realize what his truly wish was until that moment and Dean didn’t seem to be happy with Sam’s wish.





	It's All In The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of this story are from Eric Kripke and I use the portrayals of Adrianne Palicki, Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins for this story.
> 
> Neither the actors and the TV show belongs to me but the story does. 
> 
> As you can see in the tags, this story is part of the [Supernatural Canon Big Bang 2019](https://spncanonbigbang.tumblr.com).
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is the first time I joined a Big Bang and I'm really proud of this story.  
> This isn't the original story I was to wrote to join but I can't to put more words on the first one and it was something that was in my mind when Lebanon aired out. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the patience the Mods of this event have with me; [friedlieb-ferdinand-runge](https://friedlieb-ferdinand-runge.tumblr.com), the beta who read this crazy things and of course [LeafZelindor](https://leafzelindor.tumblr.com), the amazing artist who make a team with me and draw the beautiful art [you can see, fav and reblog here](https://leafzelindor.tumblr.com/post/186187593009/).
> 
> I wanna write a lot of stuff more, but I'll do it after the story, so I don't spoil anything.  
> Have a good time reading this. I hope you enjoy this story :)

Michael was locked down and Dean started to be cool with the idea of live with the pounding of a freaking archangel inside his head; at least until the door Dean created give up and the whole world burn down in flames. Every time he was about to give up, every time he touch the Ma’lak box stored in a room inside the bunker he think about locking him up and to put an end to everything, but every time he remember Sam’s teary face and his promise to don’t do it, the promise of believing in them. So there he was, walking to the kitchen without a damn hour of sleep and a phone ringing inside that room.

When he picked up the call he heard about Bart Kemp, an old Hunter who worked along with him and Sam had being killed and his house seemed to be broken and some stuffs were stolen along with some supernatural items he kept unlock. He was already awake, so why don’t go? Maybe they have luck and they could hunt some monsters in their way.

“Hey”, Sam said to him following Dean’s step inside the kitchen.

“’Morning”, Dean sat down on the chair and took a sip of his fourth cup of coffee.

“It’s early”, Sam said to him pouring some coffee on a cup for him.

“Can’t sleep. And, please, save your puppy look”, Dean wasn’t looking at Sam, but he _knew_ Sam’s entire expressions and he knew Sam would have that particular one because of his words.

The younger Winchester looked away and smiled because of Dean’s words.

“I was thinking that you seem happy considering the circumstances.”

“That’s because I found us a case.”

“Did you?”

“Do you remember Bart Kemp?”

“Hm… Yeah. Why?”

“He died.”

“Oh. And that’s the case?” Sam scoffed.

“Actually, some stuffs were missing from his home. Some… supernatural stuffs”, Dean said gazing Sam. “A friend of Bart called me to tell me that he could have a lead about the thief, what do you say?”

“I’m in.”

* * *

After looking for more information they went to a store named Precious Pawn where some of Bart’s items were being sold, so Sam said they should check it out.

But Dean felt something in his guts telling him that the better was to don’t do it. He hoped for Sam to feel the same but that never happened. In fact, his brother wanted to get back Bart’s items with them and revenge his death somehow.

All the way to the store, Dean felt a bitter taste in his mouth; but he didn’t tell Sam about it.

They beat the guy, they grabbed everything he could with them and started to check each item with the thief’s inventory when they came back to the bunker. Everything would be locked down in the bunker after all, but the nerd of the inventories, Sam Winchester needed to have everything write down. And there weren’t a lot of other things to do since Michael messed up with Dean’s head. In fact, he had washed all the cars in the garage twice and he was still boring, so he helped his brother. 

* * *

Sam smiled when he used the dragon breath inside the bunker. Dean looked at him and frowned as he set the last box on the table, “I know your childhood was difficult, but, man…”

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again,” Sam said with a smile on his face. A little clothe bag fell from the box that Dean was carrying. It was lifted up by Sam, “What’s this?”

“I think is a Baozhu?” Dean said with a notebook in his hands. “Yeah, that’s written on the inventory of this guy…”

“Baozhu?”

“A pearl that grants wishes”, Dean read. “Something like that.”

Sam sat down and opened the bag to find a small nacreous pearl. He examined it closely as Dean kept checking all the stuff recovered back.

“What would be your wish?”, he asked Dean with nostalgic voice.

“Michael out of my head, of course. Wouldn’t you wish something like that, too?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course”, he scoffed. Sam looked down the pearl carefully until he shut his eyes and his hands were grabbing the Baozhu in a grip.

“Sam?” Dean’s voice made him to open his eyes. When he does it, the bunker locked down for a couple of seconds and when returned to normal, Sam and Dean saw a person who they hadn’t seen in a very long time. “What did you do?” Dean asked when the blond woman who had popped up from somewhere looked at him and then at Sam with an expression of curiosity when she goes closer to the younger of the Winchesters.

“Sam?” She asked.

“Jess…?” He muttered. She nodded and Sam stood up to hug her tightly.

Dean didn’t know how to react to that. He chose to stay still and just watch what was going on. Sam wouldn’t be available to make some research, so the job ahead was going to give him quiet a headache. But there was something bothering him. If that pearl grants you what your heart truly wishes, did that mean that Sam’s wish was to see Jess? Or did he want his life from Stanford back? Dean thought that Sam already got over that with the killing of Yellow-Eyes Demon, but what if he didn’t? Dean locked up in his room, grabbed his laptop and sat down on bed. He typed, “how the hell redo a wish from a Baozhu pearl”, but nothing useful showed up on the screen.

* * *

Jessica looked around with those big emerald eyes of her and Sam couldn’t believe that she was actually there.

“B- How?” She asked going close to him and just looking him from head to toe. “You’re old”, she realized.

Sam scoffed.

“Yeah, about that-”

“Didn’t you suppose to spend the weekend with Dean?”

Sam looked at her and he couldn’t say anything.

“What year is it?”

“2004?” She said with a smile on her face.

“Jess… It’s 2019…” Confused, she sat down on one of the chairs. She was trying to piece things together but she couldn’t and Sam was having problems with it, too. “This pearl”, he started to explain taking the Baozhu with one of his hands, “it seems it granted me what I wish the most.”

“Me?”

“I- I actually didn’t ask for this,” he started to explain the best he could, “But somehow… it happened… And maybe I think I know why.”

“And why was that?”

“Because… I lied to you, Jess” Sam said with a sigh, “I was having these nightmares weeks ago I went to kick the road again with Dean- Visions, I mean.”

“Visions?”

“Yes.”

“And what happened on these visions of yours?”

“You died.”

“Oh…”

“That wasn’t to happen if I wouldn’t go with Dean.”

“But you had to.”

“Yes.”

“And it wasn’t because of your missing Dad.”

Sam looked at her. He didn’t understand what she was trying to say.

“Guys, sorry to bother you, but I’m off”, Dean said, “Want something from the outside?”

“No. It’s okay”, Sam replied.

“What if we go outside too?” Jessica asked. Sam looked at her and he nodded. Fourteen years later and he couldn’t but to agree with those big emerald eyes.

* * *

Dean wasn’t the kind of man who was in touch with his feelings. He barely did it in front of Sam, just when the end of the world was around the corner, and anyone else. He drove Baby miles away. Her wheels printed Dean’s feelings on the asphalt. Dean was angry, mad, his heart pounding in his chest like a drum.

“Shit.” He said and parked the Impala next to the dark road. The wheels echoed even in the grass. Dean drove off the car and walked in circles thinking what to do about what Sam truly desired. What he was thinking? To let Jessica staying with them and teach her about the hunting life? Really? When she supposed to be dead? But, suddenly, Dean remembered about her mother, about the second chance that Amara gave Sam and him when she brought her back. It was the same situation as Jessica: she isn’t supposed to be alive either.

But to think about Jessica being alive, about let her walk free into their life, Sam’s and Dean’s… Dean didn’t want that. The less people around them, the better. Dean was always comfortable that way. Then, he understood. Sort of. The problem was Jessica, indeed. The person. That singular woman in between Sam and Dean’s privacy, intimacy. Dean sighed heavily and grabbed the laptop one last time. The thing take its time to being operative so Dean went for the fast solution: he punch the laptop and make it fly in the air.

Then he shout out, he let go all the feelings in his heart in that particular moment in the shape of a scream.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Christ!” The older of the Winchester’s brothers grabbed his chest trying to check his own vitals. Yes. He was still alive. “You almost killed me, man!” The angel tried to gesticulate something but he couldn’t. Instead he smiled widely and burst to laugh. “Cass?”

Castiel shake his hands to one side to another until he stopped laughing slowly. He was wearing not the trench coat he used to, instead, a t-shirt and pants. Dean has a reminiscence with the day Zachariah drove him five years in the future; in a future where Sam had said ‘yes’ to Lucifer and the world fell in chaos with the Croatoan virus spread by one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Pestilence.

“I think there’s a problem.”

“Tell me about it”, Dean said both hands inside their jacket, his body laying on Baby but his eyes locked on Castiel. “What’s up?”

“There was a disturbance of energy.”

“Don’t get it.”

“There was a peak in the universe energy. It supposes to happen when a portal to another dimension is opened. In theory.”

“In theory?”

“This never happened before, so…”

“Get it.”

Castiel looked at Dean. The expression of his face erased the angel’s smile. Dean wasn’t saying those clever jokes to him.

“What happen to your knuckles?” He suddenly asked when he realized about the bruises on Dean’s hands. “Did you fight a tree or something?”

“Oh, this? Just happen that your dimension forgot something in here.”

“Oh… I wonder what could it be?”

“And what it forgot it pissing the hell out of me.”

“Then you must to restore the balance”, Dean looked at Castiel.

“And how I supposed to do that, genius?”

“You must to return back what this other dimension brought here to restore the proper timeline.”

Dean sighed.

“What if that doesn’t happen?”

“Well… There will be a time paradox!” The angel said with both arms in the air.”Don’t you see that things are different?”

“Yeah, you’re living proof about it.”

“Okay, then… You go… and back where you have to come back and I try to see what we can do about it.”

“Okay”, Dean agreed shrugging his shoulders. He was about to tell Castiel to please record his brother and sister’s faces when they see him but like he never was there in the first place, the angel suddenly disappeared. Dean went back to take the parts of the laptop but in the middle of the night the only thing he could find was the screen. “I don’t know what I can do with this, but…” He heard the ringtone of his phone from Baby. He sat on his seat and take the call. “Hiya, Sammy. I’m okay, how about you? Are you still in town? I’ll go to buy some stuff for dinner, meet you there. Bye.” Dean ended the call and sighed loudly and then something hit him. He took his phone on his hands and searched his name on an internet browser. Then Sam’s. And then he realized Castiel wasn’t wrong after all. More time Jessica was in their dimension, the mess her presence was doing. Now he knew what he had to do: restore the balance of the universe taking Jessica back to her dimension. Win-win.

He shut the driver’s door and let Baby to purr for him once again before heading to where Sam and _his wish_ were.

* * *

Dean had told them that he could take them to the town but they preferred to go by walking. On the twenty minutes of the road Jessica knew what Sam never told her: about their Hunting life with his father and Dean, about his years locked down on the Cage with two archangels and that maybe demons are mean but angels are totally dicks –at least a big bunch of them.

“Could you tell me how am I going to die?”

“I rather don’t.”

“It’s up to you.” People walking in the street looked at Jessica and smiled instantly. She always had been that graceful, Sam knew that. “What if we take a sit here?” She pointed out walking by a familiar restaurant.

“Sure.”

They go inside the local and took a sit. She ordered ice-cream and Sam a black coffee.

“Do you still have this habit, don’t you?”

“Which one?”

“The black coffee. Is that part of the family business, too?”

“Kind of. When your sleeping schedule is twisted…”

Jessica smiled and she kept doing it when their orders came. He was fifteen years older than the Sam he knew but she could see a glimpse of his manners on this one.

“Didn’t you say goodbye to me, didn’t you?” Sam looked at her. “When I died.”

Sam smiled and played with his cup while he talked.

“When I returned home it was too late. When the date of your death is near I started to dream about it and I live that moment all over again and it hurts so much, Jess.” Sam gripped the cup so tight that it seems that is was going to break in any minute. The soft touch of Jessica calmed him down. He grabbed her hand with the other and looked up at her.

“You don’t have to, Sam”, she said in a soft voice. “You already say it, right? That is was already too late to save me. Maybe that’s how the things should happen. It’s not like I’m happy to die, but maybe in other universe you never go with Dean and I’m still kicking it, but let’s face it, even with you knowing the end of the story…, wouldn’t you go with Dean?” Those emerald eyes were looking right inside his heart like they always did. Sam’s heart pounding hard inside his chest because he wanted to say more than just an apology, he wanted to say something else but the burden on him was so heavy that was difficult to get rid of it. “You think I never realized it, Sam, but I did. Months ago before Dean came to get you out. Every nightmare you had, every success on your exams, it was always because of him. You never spoke a lot about your family and because the fight you had with them before go to Stanford because that hurt a lot. Your goal was always to go back and free Dean of that life you didn’t like it, but look at you now! You’re living that life you run in the first place. And you know why, Sam? Because there’s no other way to be by Dean’s side. Because you-”

“Hey”, Dean approached them and patted Sam’s shoulder. “We have a problem.” Dean sat down next to Sam and gave him and Jessica his phone. “Check this out.” When the three of them looked at the screen Jessica appeared as a famous lawyer, the same as Sam who was married with her. Dean, on the contrary, was a fugitive of the justice with the charges of credit card fraud, assault and murderer. “I have to say… I’m cool, but, you, man… You really should watch your TED talk…”

“What’s that?” Jessica asked.

“May I?” Dean asked talking about her ice-cream. She nodded and gave him her bowl. “The time is correcting itself.”

“Wait. She said she’s living in 2003, so…”

“If she stays here longer…”

“A time paradox would be created.”

“Exactly”, Dean said eating Jessica’s ice-cream. “Nerd.” Sam looked at him but Dean didn’t notice the way his brother was looking at him.

“So, do I have to return to my time?” Jessica asked.

“It seems so.” Dean said.

“How do we do that?”

“Didn’t you check in the library?” Sam asked Dean.

“You had to thank me about the time spend trying to get some intel from Internet.” Sam rolled his eyes back. Jessica smiled.

“Maybe we should go back to the bunker. We better stay safe the longer we could.”

“Yeah, maybe you’ll surprise about what will be waiting for us there.”

“What do you mean?”

“Wait and see, Sammy. Wait and see.”

* * *

The three of them returned to the bunker and found Castiel sleeping on one of the library’s table. Sam looked at Dean and he nodded.

“I told you.” He said.

Sam came closer to the angel and shook his body to waking him up. Castiel made some noises until he finally wake up.

“Hey!” He said and sat down on the table. “I know you!”

Sam looked at Dean again. This time, he shook his head.

“Just- You’ll get used to him.”

“And you must be one of the things the other dimension brought”, Castiel said about Jessica. He got closer to her and shook her hands. “I’m Castiel. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Jessica… Nice to meet you, too.” She said looking at Sam. “I think…?” He said in a low voice.

“All right!” Dean said. “So? Did you find anything?”

“Yes! She- She has the energy I told about it.” The angel replied pointing at her with a finger and with an expression of confusion. “She doesn’t belong here.”

“Neither you.” Sam said.

Castiel looked at Sam and pointing at him the same way he was doing with Jessica.

“You’re not entirely wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“I’m just other version of me. I just… changed. But if she stays longer she could make you two to change into the versions of yourselves you eventually are going to be. In theory.”

“In theory?” Dean asked.

“It also didn’t happen before.”

Dean scoffed about what Castiel had said. When he looked at Sam, he looked the sadness all over his face and that expression made Dean to get sad too. Maybe he was selfish? Not letting Sam to have a proper day with the love of his life before tell her goodbye again. He was stolen Sam’s moment to tell Jessica goodbye with his actions? He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t tell Sam about what he was feeling all the day long, either. He couldn’t tell him that if he wasn’t for him, Jessica would already be on her travel to the dimension she belonged.

“So, you have no idea how to take her back to her dimension, don’t you?” Dean said. Castiel shook his head. “Let’s start some research then.”

The four of them started to search information about other dimensions, how to bring people back and something about the Baozhu pearl. Sam taught Jessica the basics books where she could find something about the subject.

“I've found something”, she said. The Winchesters looked at her. “It’s called the Baozhu pearl, that’s right?” Sam nodded. “Okay, here say that the only way to restore the timeline is by destroying the pearl.”

“Just destroy?” Dean asked. “Without a spell or weird symbols?”

“There’s nothing about it here.” She pointed out. “It says that I won’t remember anything about me staying here. Well… I guess that’s fine for me.”

“Why?” Sam gasped. “You could stay here for a little while. We could protect you, Jess.” He said grabbing her from her shoulders. Jessica looked at him and touched one of his cheeks, gently.

“No matter the timeline, Sam, I have to suppose to die in order to you to be happy”, Sam looked at her eyes, confused.

“I better…” Dean said, bitter saliva going down on his throat. “Yeah.” He added before left them alone.

Castiel followed Dean’s steps to the kitchen.

As soon as Castiel and Dean get into the kitchen, the older Winchester sat down around the table and sighed with his head on both hands.

“If you feel _that_ terrible, why don’t you talk about it?”

“I never did and I will never do. Cass, the bunker is big, could you do me the favor to leave me alone?”

The angel scratch the base of his neck, thinking.

“The me of this dimension would do that?”

“I’m not gonna answer that question…”

“That’s a no, then.”Castiel sat down in front of him. Dean looked at him like he was about to kill him.

“What?”

“What do you wanna do?” Dean paid attention to his words. “Look, I- Okay, you don’t like this. I get it. But… Eventually, you’re gonna win, right? So what if you just do-what Sam wants? You wanted to Sam to be happy, right?”

“Always.”

“Then prove it. Again. Prove it.”

* * *

“Your happiness, Sam, those emerald eyes you said you love the most… It wasn’t mine. It never was. But I learned to love even the stubborn part of you and I was happy the time we spent together, but let’s face it, okay? _You_ must face it.”

Sam felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I never wanted you--”

“I know. I always knew. But, Sam, you have to telling me. Otherwise, I’ll be a ghost from other dimension who is going to chasing you for the rest of your life.”

Sam laughed.

“I struggled several years because of me being the ruler of Hell, about me being a demon. And he was by my side, and he was the only thing that kept me human- The only person that’s keeping me human. Maybe we fight each other, maybe we separate from each other, but he’s the only one I feel comfortable being the mess I am, he’s the only one I feel like home with. He’s my life, and I love him.”

Jessica patted both Sam’s shoulders.

“That’s what I was waiting to hear”, she said in such gentle voice. “Now, please, be happy, okay?”

“I will. I’ll try.”

Jessica kissed one of his cheeks and waited for Sam to destroy the pearl. He grabbed a heavy book of the dozens on the table and he was ready to smash the pearl.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Dean’s voice made Sam to look at him. He just returned back from the kitchen and take the book on his hands. “The universe is already a mess or am I wrong? What if you have a last dinner before Jessica come back? I can cook for you two.”

Sam scoffed and looked at his brother, then he looked at Jessica who nodded.

“I think it would be nice.”

Dean followed Castiel’s advice, and when he saw the angel trying to put some weird stuff on the sauce he was preparing he kicked him off from the kitchen. The dinner was a success after all. Maybe Sam’s win-win. He was taking his time with the woman he love the most and he lost so early. A part of him didn’t want to let her go, but the other part of him knew about the consequences of her staying longer on their timeline.

* * *

When the dinner was over, Jessica took one of Sam’s hands, trying to give him strength that way to destroy the Baozhu. He knew it was over when he felt her warmth disappearing and when he looked at her Sam saw Jessica becoming white smoke in the air. He sighed and cleaned the dust that the pearl did on its destruction. He heard Dean’s footsteps getting closer, so he looked at him and smiled.

“Sorry about that”, he said.

“There wasn’t another way, right?”

“Right”, Dean said sat down on one chair and leaving a bottle of beer close to Sam. “Maybe you needed more time with her but this was for the best, Sammy.”

“Yeah. I know”, Sam sat down in front of Dean who kept looking at him. “Past wouldn’t change anyway.”

Sam sighed.

“What?” Sam looked at Dean and smiled.

“No matter what happened in the past, in the end, I will always go with you, Dean.”

Dean smiled widely, honestly. And something hit in Sam. He realized that Jessica was right, that those big emerald eyes that he loved the most wasn’t hers, they’re always had belong to that person in front of him. Even since the fire took the away his mother, every time he had a nightmare or when he was a baby, he woke up hungry… Dean was always by his side. Sam smiled back and took other sip from his bottle.

But something hit also in Dean. Maybe Castiel was right and the best thing to do was to give Sam a last dinner with Jessica. Maybe that was what his brother really wishes after all: to say goodbye, even if it hurt every time he recall about it, there wasn’t anyone in the entire world who could stole Sam the moment he say goodbye to the person he couldn’t before. Maybe with that Sam could finally move on. Maybe Dean’s actions weren’t _that_ selfish after all. And he wasn’t feeling _this thing_ inside his guts either.

“Hey.” Castiel’s voice made the brothers to look at him.

“Did some truck hit you or something?” Dean asked to him.

“You’re very funny.” The angel said taking his head on his hands.

“Maybe you should take some rest, Cass.” Sam said to him.

“I have some pills, do you want some?”

“Enough experiments for today, please.” The angel said.

Castiel kept talking and Sam and Dean looked at each other. They both knew, and words weren’t necessary to express anything else between them. They smiled to each other, and that was all.

* * *

Jessica woke up on her bed. When she checked her phone, she read a message from Sam saying that he was coming back. She got up with the idea of baking cookies for his return. She grabbed a post-it and wrote something to leave over them when they were ready: “Missed you! Love you!” she wrote. When she was waiting for the cookies to be ready, she heard the ringing on her door. She opened the door and saw Brady, her and Sam’s friend and let him in.

“You know? I had this weird dream.” She told to him. “Wanna hear it?”

Since the day he was told to possess a mommy-loves-me kid from the university, Brady knew it was for the greater good. He was told to introduce Sam a woman that made him forget about his family and stay focused just about her. But when Sam was about to settle down, he was told to take her away the better way he could find. And he was told to wait for the perfect day, too. When Brady woke up that morning, he smiled. He hummed a song even. Because that was the day he was waiting for. The very same day of the death of Sam’s mother. A day that Sam seemed to forget since he was in Palo Alto. November 2nd.

“Please, tell me, what do you dream about?” Brady nodded and heard to her with a smile far from human.

Both of them kept talking in the kitchen. Brady thought what would be the more shocking way for Sam to see her girlfriend being taken away from him. They wanted him in the game again. Hunting monsters, even demons? Who cares about a few casualties when the result would be the end of the freaking world with the rise of Lucifer?

“Oh, that’s really interesting,” he kept saying to Jessica without listening a single word about what she was telling to him. Whenhe cracked a cookie with his teeth something came to his mind. If he could contact with Azael that time, would he pleased to take Jessica’s life the same way he did with Sam’s mother? All the gang knew that the Winchester brothers were reunited and they were in their travel back to Palo Alto right now –demons has eyes and ears everywhere, especially the ones that follow Azazel’s commands . But Brady wanted some fun, what Jessica was telling him was damn boring. “What if I tell you what I dreamt, too?” The blond girl nodded with a smile on her face. “I dreamt about a world full of chaos, destruction was everywhere, all bonds were broken and everybody was doing- Well, what they always wanted to do. And you know, what? I didn’t find it so unreal, so far from these days. Because he will rise soon or later and you, pretty little Jess, you’re going to help me to do that”, Jessica with those big emerald eyes of her looked terrified at Brady taking a knife from the table. He wanted to scream for help but she couldn’t, she couldn’t even more. Instead he just looked at him with teary eyes. She whispered a word of compassion but that just made Brady to burst in laugh. “What? Did you say something? Don’t worry, your savior will be here anytime. But I’m not sure you will be here when he came back.” A musical knock at the door interrupted Brady’s action. “Oh. Cavalry is here.”

When he opened the door the sun was already hidden, the light from the outside and inside the house were flicking and all she could see were a man with bright yellow eyes and a wide smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks again to the amazing and talented person I work along with!
> 
> And check the other works that will be posted in the [ collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spncanonbigbang19) of the Big Bang and follow [Supernatural Canon Big Bang](https://spncanonbigbang.tumblr.com) on Tumblr :)


End file.
